


together, under the moon

by Serie11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 1: Water (Avatar), Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Frustrated about the restrictions in the Northern Water tribe, Katara talks to Yue about what can be done.





	together, under the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).

Katara moves her hand in a gentle circle, moving the water that’s hovering in front of her. Girls not being able to fight – what kind of dumb people were in charge of the North Pole? Even thinking about it makes her frown.

At least no one said that she can’t water bend outside of being supervised. Not that she would have listened to them, if they had. After all, she’s been waterbending by herself for her whole life – just because she’s here now, with other Water Tribe waterbenders, doesn’t change that she knows how to handle herself. _Girls can’t fight. _How can they be that short-sighted? She sighs and keeps muttering to herself under her breathe. She needs to get this frustration out, or she’ll never be able to concentrate on anything useful. The Fire Nation is wreaking havoc across the world, and the Water Tribe are discounting potential fighters just because of their _gender? _

“I disagree with it, too.”

Katara jumps, but doesn’t let the water that she’s playing with fall to the ground. She turns to see Yue leaning against an ice wall, watching Katara with interest.

“I – I didn’t realise you were there,” Katara says, still caught off guard.

“I was going to go and visit you all to make sure you had settled in, but then I couldn’t help but overhear you,” Yue admits. “I’m not a waterbender, but I grew up with other girls who were. When we were younger, a lot of them were unhappy that they couldn’t enrol in battle classes.”

“It’s ridiculous!” Katara can’t help but say. She freezes the water that she’d been playing with into a complicated knot, just to have something to concentrate on in order to not lose her head.

“We are at war,” Yue agrees sadly. Her eyes are fixed on the water that Katara is playing with. “When I see you and your friends, I know that we must do more. Even though I’m not in charge of the tribe yet, there will be a time when I am. And I _will _change some minds, when that happens.”

Katara stops folding her water into more and more strange shapes, and returns it to her waterskin. “That’s admirable,” she tells Yue. “I’m glad that someone here has some common sense!”

“Having you here and showing that girls can fight would definitely inspire a lot of the other women in the tribe,” Yue says cautiously. “I know it’s a lot to ask, when we’ve only just met each other… but Katara, would you consider helping me?”

Katara blinks, shocked. Her, being asked to help the princess of the Northern Water tribe? It’s like one of her dreams from when she was younger has come to life, and was now staring at her from a beautiful face. She hadn’t been really been close enough to see before, but Yue… is really pretty.

“Of course I’ll help you,” she says, lifting her chin. “I’m already a great waterbender, and with training I’m only going to get better, and you’re the next leader of the tribe! Together, nothing will be able to stop us.”

Yue lifts a hand to cover her mouth as she giggles. “Thank you, Katara. Your words reassure me.”

Katara nods firmly. “I promise. Together, we’ll be able to do anything we like!”

Yue’s face creases into a genuine smile, and Katara suddenly can’t quite hear anything over the sound of her heartbeat. She’s going to help Yue – because the girls here deserve a chance to live how they want, and fight if they want to be able to fight. But maybe, staying by Yue’s side won’t be so bad. Especially if she keeps smiling like that.

Yue holds out her hand, and Katara doesn’t hesitate to take it.


End file.
